fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warai Clan
The Warai clan is well known for their bond with several hyenas as their nin-ken. Some might call then the Inuzuka of Sunagakure no Sato. Ideology The Desert-dwelling clan of the Warai are fairly simplistic. The Clan as a whole has a reputation for violence as a solution to most problems, although not necessarily overt violence. The Clan's core belief is that the goal is paramount, and you should focus on accomplishing that. The methods used to do that are as follows: Whatever the hell you can manage. The people who you endanger to accomplish it? Yourself, your partner, and then everyone else. You should be the only one to pay if your idea doesn't work, and the credit is yours if it does. Their partners, the Hyena, are what their name is drawn from, and they tend to hold a cheerful and humorous demeanor, regarding stodgy and serious people as too inflexible to operate properly. Very little is viewed as taboo within the clan, save for one's own greed endangering or undercutting others. Much as cleverness and cunning is looked favorably upon, there's a time and a place. Endangering the Cackle is not only poor form, it's just plain stupid. When your teammates are after you because you put a bucket of water over the door, you need a place to hide. When you screw up on a mission and get an ass-chewing from the boss, there should always be a place to come and lick your wounds. This being said, when push comes to shove and it's time to get serious, the clan of the chuckle gets mean. Very mean. There's a general sense of clan techniques and style, but failing to improvise and tweak will get you a rap upside the head. Members are expected to branch out and learn some other tricks, so that when coming up against a Warai, nobody ever knows what to expect. Clan History The Warai were late to the party when it came to Sunagakure, at least as a distinct entity. The clan was formed a few years after the founding of the village, from disparate Hunter and Scout nin who came together under the banner of the Warai, lead by the clan's first Sage. With their exploration of the great desert of the Land of Wind, they soon became quite familiar with the local wildlife, especially the Hyena of the local area. It wasn't until the man who would become known as Shino Warai, the first Boss, discovered there was something more to the animals who frequently seemed to appear around the group at night that the clan's history really began. Much like other places around the world, the Hyena of the desert could teach one to become a Sage. Unlike such centralized places as the Toads and Snakes, however, the Hyena kept secrets through ever-changing location. Shino was forced to learn on the move, constantly hunting down the Sage for his next lesson. His prowess and new hunting companion quickly drew the attention of his comrades, and while there was no way so many could become sages, a symbiotic relationship was sparked. Clan Hierarchy The hierarchy of the clan, or "The Cackle" as it's internally referred to, is pretty straightforward. There's the Boss, and then everyone else. The current Boss is usually the child of the previous Boss, but this can switch depending on who proves they deserve it. Generally in a fight, but if it's contentious, it comes down to who most of the clan feels has one-upped the other. So far, the title has changed direct family lines 7 times between 5 sub-families of the clan, with a few one-off heads for varying lengths. Hijutsu - Haiena Gijutsu The Warai clan are each bonded with somewhere between 1-4 Hyena shortly after birth, usually coinciding with the birth of children and pups, and the relative chakra reserves of the child. Blood from both is swapped, and a bond is created, one that allows the pair or group to perform co-operative jutsu and combination techniques. This also has the benefit of increasing the physical traits of the hyena, including speed, life span, and endurance. The actual clan techniques tend to revolve around judicious use of Chakra to empower the Nin and his partners, with focus on size increase and transformation, much like the Inuzuka. However, the Warai's specialty is the use of the Warai's Chakra by their partners for limited techniques of their own. These cannot be anything complicated like Genjutsu, naturally. However, things like sonic attacks, expelling fire, or enhanced strikes are fairly common. Category:Clans Category:Sunagakure Clans Category:Kaze no Kuni Category:Hijutsu